The present invention relates to a non-contact IC tag that communicates with a reader/writer using RFID technology.
An IC tag (also referred to as an RFID tag, an IC card, an RFID card, and the like) is utilized in various fields such as transportation, distribution, management of goods and baggage, credit cards, and ID cards. This is because the IC tag can store a large amount of information in an IC chip and has an excellent security function compared with a conventionally-used magnetic stripe card and the like.
Moreover, a non-contact IC tag that communicates wirelessly with a reader/writer is more convenient because such a non-contact IC tag is easy to handle and is not subject to wear from contact.
When using such a non-contact IC tag, sometimes it is desired to switch its function ON/OFF. For example, as described in FIG. 6 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-134867, a non-contact IC tag is attached to a shoe box at first, and when shoes are displayed in a store, a part of the non-contact IC tag is separated off and attached to the shoes to thereby disable the function, as a non-contact IC tag, of the non-contact IC tag attached on the shoe box.